Once In Show Business
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Sequel to Rock and Roll Dream. Dean and Sam come to Las Vegas in the most haunted casino in Vegas. Once again Dean has to don Derek Withers to get to the bottom of the case. What will happen? Find out as Dean transforms into a diva once again. Review Plz.


**Derek Withers is back and in Las Vegas! This is the sequel to Rock and Roll Dream. So if you haven't read that story you won't know what's going on this story. So I suggest you read that one first. I present Chapter 1: Donning the Derek Suit.**

Sam watched the trees pass by him as they headed into Las Vegas. Dean was sleeping in the front seat. He had to hear from Sam how much of a diva he was during his time playing his alter ego Derek Withers. Of course, Dean'd deny it. He smiled and sighed. He only had 1 month left until Dean's deal ends.

"Where are we?", Dean asked, snapping Sam back to reality.

"Just outside of Vegas.", Sam said.

"Great. So what's the story again?", Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. He's been over it a million times. "A woman was found beaten to death, in the parking garage at one of the casinos.", Sam said. Dean smiled. You'd think he'd never fought spirits before. But, then again, they were going to Vegas. "Hey, do you think I'll be able to hook up with one of those showgirls?", Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes again. That's all he heard about when they took the job. Sam just nodded and went along with it. "If they can handle your ego.", Sam said, smiling. Dean scoffed and punched him on the shoulder. "What's the name of the casino?", Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Um, Dusty's bar.", Sam said.

Dean sat up. "Dusty's bar? I've heard of that place.", Dean said. He opened his dad's journal. "Doesn't ring a bell, Dean.", Sam said. Dean smiled and pointed at the journal. "Dad earmarked the casino as the most haunted place in Las Vegas. Over 500 deaths, 2 injuries, and a very dark history.", Dean said.

"So now the ghosts are awake?", Sam asked.

"Of course. The last attack was in 1970, then it was pretty quiet."

"What woke them up?", Sam asked.

"That's what I'm planning to find out.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam walked past a slot machine and left Dean there. "Wait here. I'll be right back. And Dean, behave yourself.", Sam said, walking over to the manager's office. Dean looked around and saw a bunch of girls. He smiled and whistled. Too bad that he could see the other gamblers having fun.

Dean sat at the slot machines and waited for Sam. He glanced over at them every once in a while, until he finally had to play. By the time that Sam walked up to him, Dean was up to 3 grand. "Dude, I'm up 3 grand.", Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"Dude, we are on a case.", Sam said.

"I know. But, they were calling to me. 'Dean, Dean, Dean'.", Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, while you were talking to the slot machines, I was doing my job.", Sam said.

"Did you find anything?", Dean asked.

"No. Not really.", Sam said, looking at Dean.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Maybe Derek Withers can though." Sam said.

"Oh no. No, no, no. No way, Sammy.", Dean said.

"Come on Dean. Don't you want the fame again?", Sam asked.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this.", Dean said, walking out of the bathroom. Sam smiled. Well, you're the one who's the singer of the family.", Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. "This better be the last time Sammy. I'm sick of it.", Dean said, walking down the hallway. He knocked on the manager's door.

"Come in.", the manager said, behind some papers.

"Um, hi. Derek Withers, I'm here to apply for a job.", Dean said.

"Derek Withers. Yes, I've heard of you. Last month, in L.A. You've got talent, kid.", he said.

"Thanks. So, um, do I have the job?", Dean asked.

"Of course. Welcome aboard, Derek. Welcome, welcome.", the manager said.

"Thanks. I'm sure this'll be quite an experience.", Dean said, faking a smile.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?", Sam asked.

"I hope you're happy. Cause I just got a job here.", Dean said, sighing.

Sam smiled. "Congratulations, Derek Withers.", Sam said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review.**


End file.
